Do you want to be loved now, Crowley?
by turnedtosteel
Summary: MILD SEASON 8 SPOILER: After Abaddon finds out Crowley's confession during his curing process, the King of Hell finds himself at her mercy. However killing him is not her intent... Rated M for super hardcore smut. Dubcon, Dom!Abaddon and sub!Crowley. I think I just really have a thing for Crowley as a sub.


**A/N: This is some seriously hardcore BDSM themed kinky smut with dom!Abaddon and sub!Crowley. If you don't like it then for the love of Cas don't read it and then complain. Set just after the Winchesters released Crowley after part curing him.**

* * *

"Tell me. Do you want to be loved now, Crowley?" The low croon swept through the room, causing every hair on the Crossroads Demon's body to stand on end. He thought it was coming from his left but the PVC mask over his face kept him in darkness. Combined with the acrid tasting latex ball gag in his mouth and the unforgiving iron cuffs around his wrists, Crowley was completely at Abaddon's mercy. He could hear the sharp tap of her stilettos and the creak of the leather she wore. The mask was ripped from his face and, blinking, he could see her porcelain features by the flickering candlelight in the dingy room. She picked a good vessel, he thought to himself. The long red hair was tightly coiled up on her head and her pale face was accentuated by the scarlet lipstick applied with precision. Though he could not move his head he could see the leather was a bustier cinching her already narrow waist in as well as lifting her perfectly pert breasts. He could feel as she touched his chest that her elbow length gloves were black lace and from the strength of the scent of her arousal she wasn't wearing any panties. She smiled as she sensed him evaluating his situation. "You're mine now, bitch, and I will put you back in your place. Did you honestly think that a mere salesman could become King of Hell?"

Crowley grunted around the gag and earned himself a vicious slap around the face. As Abaddon grabbed his face and dug her nails into the skin, the sadistic gleam in her icy blue eyes told him he was in for a rough time. The cane came out of nowhere, the bamboo length striking his thighs. The hiss of pain was quickly silenced with a second and then a third strike, each moment of pain hardening his cock while their eye contact never broke. She let go of his face, raking her nails along the stubble on his jaw.

She moved to his feet, rubbing the soles with the cane. Each strike had him crying out and straining against his bindings, the humiliation turning him on even more. Replacing the cane on a wooden table Crowley had not noticed in his initial assessments, the redhead picked up a leather riding crop, trailing perfectly painted nails along the thin length. His cock hardened to its full length as she bit the small flap on the end, and his legs strained against the cuffs on his ankles. The crop came down with force, and the demon arched almost clear off the table as it struck the head of his cock. Her displeasure was felt in the room as an icy blast swept through and her fist connected with his jaw. Grabbing his hair roughly, she wrenched his head back to look at her fury.

"Now we can't have that Crowley." Her voice was quiet and held every ounce of her fury and sexual frustration. "You move when I tell you to and at no other moments. If you do I'm going to have to punish you." The smile that spread across her face at his fear didn't reach her eyes and she reached onto the table. The plug she picked up was bigger than he was hoping he would deal with and she knew that.

"There's no need to look scared. That slutty ass of yours was made for what I'm going to do to it." Her words made his cock twitch and she laughed as his chains were adjusted to spread his legs. Moving to his head Abaddon removed his ball gag, but before he could relax his jaw she pushed the butt plug into the other demons' mouth. "That's it, lube it up. You'll want it wet." Though it wasn't easy, Crowley established a rhythm sucking and spitting on the plug, enjoying the way his face was being fucked with it. It was over too soon for him and Abaddon moved between his legs, rubbing his asshole with it. The Crossroads Demon mewled, trying to grind down onto the plug and she thrust it deep into him, laughing at the shriek of pain as it ripped into Crowley, stretching him like he had never been stretched before. He gasped, the fullness making his cock drip precome all over his stomach. With lithe movements Abaddon climbed on top of Crowley and straddled his face.

"Play nice now darling." She ground herself onto his tongue, feeling him gently lap at her wet folds. Cooing, she threw her head back and began to ride the stiff hard tongue Crowley was trying to thrust into her. He wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit, groaning as her arousal dripped into his mouth. The rhythm she had created got faster and began to falter as she neared her climax. Reaching back Abaddon dug her nails into his sides, feeling the skin break under the sharp points as she cried out, her orgasm rushing over her and gushing into Crowley's throat. At the height of her pleasure she arched and reached between Crowley's legs to pull the plug out. The pain was a shock and he lashed out, biting deep into her milky white thigh. His teeth broke the skin and blood welled into his mouth, the thick liquid running over his tongue before he swallowed it.

Abaddon shifted down his body, blood from her leg smearing across his torso. She rubbed it into his skin before bringing a sticky red finger to her lips. She sucked the tip as she shifted further, maintaining eye contact with Crowley while she exchanged the finger in her mouth for the head of his cock. Her tongue was warm and wet as it swirled around the sensitive skin and it distracted him as she picked up a long string of anal beads from the table. Quickly spitting on the first one she popped it inside him, before easing back to watch the so called King Of Hell squirm and beg her like a whore to fill his ass up. When most of the beads were in place Crowley found himself panting and wanting more, the larger ones pressing firmly against his prostate and massaging it with every clenched muscle. Abaddon could tell he was getting close to coming and picked up a small ring. The sadistic smile was back on her face as she fitted the ring around his cock and balls, effectively stopping him from climax. The blood stuck inside the hard shaft made it stick out obscenely from his body, the mushroom head purple and oozing precome continuously. The scent of the woman's arousal became thicker in the air as she looked at it, before jumping off the table. With efficiency she pushed the ball gag back into his mouth and hooked it around his head.

She climbed back onto the table and straddled his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against her hard little clit before burying his cock inside her. Her purr was seductive and if not for the ring Crowley would have come instantly as her tight wet cunt enveloped his cock. Her rhythm was instantly furious, hips bouncing and rotating as quickly as she could manage, the gentle curve of Crowley rubbing against her g spot. The constant stimulation had her coming sooner than either of them expected, her nails taking his chest. Crowley felt his own orgasm attempting to break free as her walls clenched and pulsed around him but the restriction prevented that. An ache set up low in his groin as Abaddon shifted so her feet were in front of her and began bouncing again. This position gave him a perfect view to watch himself disappearing inside her slick wet folds and then see the shine of her arousal on him as she lifted her hips. One hand reached for her clit and she rubbed it in time with her bounces. She came over and over, riding Crowley until the ache became a pain tightening his balls. She slid from him, the pleasure still reverberating through her, although she was steady on her feet despite the stilettos.

The leather whip made no sound as it flicked through the air instead echoing with a loud crack as it made contact with Crowley's chest. The groan of pain was muffled by the ball in his mouth and Abaddon struck him again and again, licking every welt that began to show up. Then as soon as the whipping started it stopped, and the table Crowley was chained to began to move until he was upright. He could feel a movement against his back and realised he was being disconnected from the table. He wouldn't fight though; even though he was the King, he knew he was in no position to fight. The cuffs around his wrists pulled him towards a small padded bench and each step had the beads in his ass rolling against his prostate. She pushed him onto the bench and secured the cuffs to it to keep him bent over, ass up face down. She wanted to degrade him and as much as she knew the slut in him would enjoy this, his pride wouldn't. Slowly she pulled the beads from his ass, speeding up as she got to the end of the string.

Abaddon stepped back to admire Crowley's position, his helplessness turning her on even more. His asshole was red and puffy from the rough treatment she had already given it and as she picked up her final toy she never wanted anyone else to have him this way. The black vibrator slid deeply into her still wet cunt, stretching her more than Crowley's cock had and she tightened the harness around her hips. Turning it on, the gentle pulses had her breathing fast as she moved to his head and unclipped the ball gag again. Before he could take a breath she fed her strap on into his mouth. The room was filled with the sound of the man gagging and choking on her "cock" as she brutally fucked his face, her control of his mouth gained from the handfuls of hair she had. Pulling it out, the redhead gripped the base and slapped the other demon around the face with it.

"Do you still want to be loved Crowley? Because this is all the love you're ever going to have. Me fucking you like the slut you are and leaving you alone. You'll always be alone." Her tone was no longer the soft purr she had began with. Instead she screamed into his face before she slapped it. She moved behind him and without warning him she plunged deep into his ass. She have him no time to adjust, instead gripping his hair from behind and riding his ass.

"Say my fucking name Crowley. Scream it as you beg me to let your slutty ass cum on my cock. Tell me how much you love me fucking you." Abaddon's voice was distorted with her efforts of fucking Crowley's ass and the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoes in the room. Every vicious thrust his Crowley's prostate and his moans became unintelligible as his need to cum built up. Without breaking her punishing rhythm, Abaddon reached in front of the shorter man and unclipped the ring. Within a stroke Crowley barked out his climax, sending squirt after squirt of the hot sticky liquid onto the bench and his chest as Abaddon reached another orgasm from the vibrations and friction. She pulled out violently and released his cuffs, keeping her group on his hair to guide his face to his cum.

"Lick it up. I don't want any fucking mess." He obeyed without hesitation, knowing that if he did his punishment would be even more painful than what she has already inflicted on him. His tongue swiped the leather over and over as he licked up every bitter drop, before the dildo was thrust back between his lips. Knowing what she wanted he cleaned the part of the strap on that had been inside him, before staying kneeling as she gently pulled the vibrator out from her. He opened his mouth without prompt, savouring the taste of her cunt one last time. He sucked the toy longer than needed, and when she realised she placed a foot on a shoulder and kicked him to his back. Standing over him, Abaddon dropped a key onto his chest.

"Tell me Crowley. Do you feel loved now?"

Her laugh echoed in the room as she disappeared, leaving the King Of Hell crying on the floor of the warehouse alone.


End file.
